


falling star

by nk_l_jt



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt
Summary: Все же иногда чудеса случаются.
Relationships: Jordan Dun/Aaron Long





	1. Chapter 1

Джордан сидел на крыше, смотрел на звезды и разговаривал со своим (любимым) лучшим другом. Это было настолько привычным делом, что он даже не помнил, когда они начали так делать. Он и не помнил с какого момента они вообще начали дружить. Ощущение, будто он знаком с Аароном всю жизнь, и столько же они лучшие друзья. Им всегда было хорошо вместе. Если заглянуть в словарь, чтобы посмотреть значение слова «соулмэйты», можно найти их фотографии.

Именно их крепкая дружба помогала Джордану держаться и идти вперёд при любых обстоятельствах. Эта поддержка, понимание с полуслова и просто присутствие рядом.

Но в какой-то момент Джордан понял, что видит в Аароне те вещи, которые возможно и не должны замечать друзья, даже лучшие. Тогда он решил поговорить с тем, кому он доверяет больше всего (после Аарона конечно же) — со своим старшим братом Джошем. Тот рассказал ему, что что-то похожее он испытывал к Тайлеру, после чего они начали встречаться. Дан-младший думает, что если чудеса и случаются, то очень редко. Он правда рад за брата, но всё же ему обидно за то, что он тоже хотел бы быть вместе со своим лучшим другом ближе, чем они сейчас.

Он правда рад, что рядом есть такой человек как Аарон, но иногда ему так сильно хотелось его поцеловать, сидеть в его объятьях целый вечер и рассказывать о том, какой он чудесный. Может, последние два пункта и можно было бы выполнить, ссылаясь на их дружбу, но первый, к сожалению, непозволительная для него роскошь.

Как раз об этом он и думал, разглядывая созвездия, которые было хорошо видно за городом. Именно по этой причине ему нравилось здесь находиться. А что не нравилось, так это долгая разлука с Аароном: именно поэтому они разговаривают по телефону уже три часа и не собираются заканчивать. Кажется, за это время они успели уже раз десять точно сказать, что соскучились друг по другу. Но, к сожалению, смогут увидеться только через неделю.

Аарон рассказывал о невоспитанном клиенте, который нагрубил ему сегодня в кофейне, в которой он подрабатывает, как Джордан увидел падающую звезду. Не задумываясь он пожелал, чтобы его чувства к Аарону были взаимны, из-за чего грустно взохнул.

— Что такое? Что-то случилось? — в голосе Аарона было слышно неприкрытое беспокойство.

— Я только что увидел падающую звезду, — ответил парень.

— О, только не говори, что ты не успел загадать желание и именно из-за этого расстроился.

— Нет, я успел, просто… Просто я чувствую себя неудачником. Я понимаю, что нет никаких шансов, что желание исполнится, а теперь я возлагаю какие-то надежды на космос. Кажется, теперь я выгляжу жалким, — немного нервно хихикнул Джордан, приглаживая свои волосы, чтобы хоть куда-нибудь деть свои руки.

— Чего бы ты там ни загадал, ты не выглядишь жалким! — не задумываясь ответил Аарон, пытаясь подбодрить друга. — Ты ведь не скажешь, что загадал, да?

— Конечно нет, оно ведь так точно не сбудется! — с испугом выкрикнул Джордан, понимая, что причина явно не в этом.

— Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь мне рассказать всё, что тебя беспокоит? — ответил Аарон, будто чувствуя, что всё не так просто. — Ты можешь не называть причин, но я всегда буду рядом. Я всегда здесь для тебя, помни об этом.

Джордан почувствовал, что сейчас он не сможет сдержать эмоций и просто расплачется, но он не хотел расстраивать своего друга ещё сильнее, так что сказал:

— Спасибо большое, правда. Извини, кажется меня мама позвала, я попытаюсь перезвонить тебе, как только смогу, — протараторил он и сразу сбросил звонок.

_Что же ты делаешь, Господи, что же ты делаешь?_

Джордан попытался восстановить дыхание и спустился с крыши, чтобы попить воды. Ему стало немного легче, так что он решил вернуться на крышу и перезвонить другу, потому что понимал, что Аарон явно сейчас как минимум в растерянности. На первом же гудке ему ответили, будто так и ждали его звонка.

— Ты вернулся! — было слышно, что Аарон рад звонку.

— А как же по-другому? Извини, что резко прервал наш разговор, мама заметила, что я не сплю, но я отмазался своим лучшим другом – бессонницей, — пытаясь как можно спокойнее ответить, сказал Джордан.

— Эй, я думал, что это я твой лучший друг! — была слышна явная попытка звучать оскорблённо, но Аарон начал смеяться, а вскоре и Джордан.

— Извини, друг, но у тебя серьёзная конкуренция.

После этого они снова начали говорить обо всём подряд, и Джордан практически забыл, что буквально десять минут назад был на грани истерики. Это была одна из причин, почему он счастлив иметь такого друга, — у Аарона всегда получалось поднять ему настроение.

Уже было четыре часа утра, как после недолгой тишины Аарон начал говорить слегка дрожащим голосом. Это было практически не заметно для других, но явно заметно для Джордана.

— Джорди, я уже тебе говорил, что ужасно скучаю?

— Да-а, на самом деле несколько раз. И я тоже по тебе скучаю, — настороженно ответил парень, не понимая, к чему клонит его друг.

— Ох, да, точно. Я просто действительно скучаю. Хоть мы и общаемся по телефону каждую свободную секунду, мне всё равно тебя не хватает. Так хочется тебя увидеть.

— Ты не представляешь, как мне хочется тебя увидеть, но ты же знаешь, у меня никак не получиться приехать раньше. Извини.

— Да, я знаю. И не извиняйся, ты же в этом не виноват. Я просто… Знаешь я… Ох чёрт, пообещай, что не возненавидишь меня после того, что я скажу.

_Это же не может быть..? Да нет, точно нет._

— Даже если бы я очень захотел, чего не будет, я бы не смог этого сделать, — пытаясь отшутиться, отвечает Джордан.

— Я так рад, что знаком с тобой, что ты мой лучший друг. Я действительно даже не могу представить, что бы я без тебя делал. Я никогда не говорил, о том, что хочу отношений или что хочу найти свою вторую половинку, потому что я уже её нашел. Чёрт, я не думал, что это так сложно говорить… Я к тому, что мне даже не надо представлять идеальную пару, потому что все пункты будут указывать на тебя. Ты самый прекрасный человек во всей вселенной, и я… Я люблю тебя.

— Ты… погоди, — шокированно отвечает Джордан, — ты серьезно?

После чего он начинает смеяться.

— Знаешь, я ожидал любой реакции, — Аарон явно в растерянности, — но к такому я был не готов.

— Вот дерьмо! — резко спохватился Джордан. — Извини! Я просто… Мне сейчас не верится, потому что у меня такое ощущение, что я либо персонаж какой-то сказки, либо поста на тамблере.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Это очень глупо, но… ты помнишь звезду, которая упала несколько часов назад?

— Э-эм, вроде. А да, точно. Это связано с тем, что ты загадал? — кажется Аарон начинает понимать, к чему клонит его друг.

— И ну… Я загадал… В общем, я пожелал, чтобы мои чувства к тебе были взаимны. Я люблю тебя, Аарон. Не представляешь, как сильно и как долго.

— Вау… Это и правда слишком нереально, — теперь очередь Аарона смеяться.

— Так… Так что мы теперь будем делать? — испуганно спросил Джордан, понимая, что всё не так-то просто.

— Я думаю, это лучше обсудить, когда ты вернёшься. Хотя ради такого я определенно готов приехать к тебе.

— Ты не поверишь, но я только хотел предложить тебе приехать сюда. Думаю, родители будут непротив, особенно, если я поставлю их перед фактом.

— Значит, как только я проснусь, мне собирать вещи и ехать?

— Звучит отлично.

— Тогда лучше сейчас пойти спать, а то завтра важный день. Спокойной ночи, Джорди. Я позвоню тебе, когда соберусь.

— Жду с нетерпением. Спокойной ночи, — Джордан кладет трубку и смотрит на небо, безумно улыбаясь от того, каким счастливым он себя сейчас чувствует.

Да, чудеса случаются редко, но всё же случаются.


	2. Chapter 2

Они лежат на крыше. На той самой крыше, на которой шесть лет назад в одиночестве лежал Джордан. Это место изменило их жизнь и дало старт их отношениям, однако в последнее время Джордан редко сюда приезжал. Но вот они здесь: Аарон предложил провести тут некоторое время как раз в период пика звездопадов. Совершенно одним. Так что Джордан просто не мог отказаться. Он всегда любил звёзды, но после того дня полюбил их ещё сильнее.

(когда Аарон узнал, что его парень поступает на факультет астрономии, он сначала рассмеялся, а затем поцеловал его и не выпускал из объятий целую вечность)

Джордан рассказывает Аарону о различных созвездиях, параллельно прокручивая своё кольцо на безымянном пальце – это уже вошло в привычку. Он будто напоминал себе, что это всё настоящее, что это всё действительно происходит. Ему казалось, что всё слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Так не бывает. Даже спустя столько лет страх о том, что это всё сон, никуда не исчез. Но его жених всегда чувствует эти переживания и в такие моменты просто обнимает покрепче и шепчет на ухо слова любви. Шепчет так тихо, чтобы это услышал только Джордан. Эти слова только для него. Аарону не нужно кричать всему миру о своей любви (хотя иногда действительно хочется), чтобы показать свои чувства, они и без того заметны. Даже для тех, кто их не знает. Они так очевидны, парни так влюблены, что вызывают улыбку у всех окружающих.

Они уже долго лежат на крыше и чувствуют, что готовы вот-вот провалиться в сон, но вдруг Джордан видит падающую звезду. Он начал загадывать желание, но… не смог ничего загадать. Абсолютно ничего. А потом он начал улыбаться. Аарон думает, что никогда не видел, чтобы Джордан улыбался настолько ярко.

— Джорди? С тобой всё в порядке? Ты выглядишь слишком счастливым, — Аарон смеётся, но в его голосе заметно замешательство.

— Потому что так и есть. Только что упала звезда, а я ничего не загадал.

— Так это же не очень хорошо, или нет? — иногда Аарону кажется, что его любимый бывает слишком загадочным. (он уверен, что это из-за общения Джордана с парнем его брата, но об этом он никогда не скажет вслух)

— Это отлично, потому что сейчас я осознал насколько я счастливый человек. Я не загадал желание, потому что мне нечего загадывать. Меня все устраивает, даже слишком. Звёзды подтолкнули меня к счастью, а теперь будто напоминают обо всём, что я имею. Что делает меня счастливым. А ещё, — Джордан берёт паузу, делая вид, что задумался, — а ещё я очень люблю тебя.

— Ты так долго думал об этом? Ты уже сомневаешься? — Аарон пытается оставаться серьёзным, но у него никогда не получалось смотреть на Джордана без улыбки.

— Конечно, вот решил проверить, буду ли я любить тебя спустя пару минут.

— И какие результаты?

— А как ты думаешь? — Джордан усмехается и целует своего жениха.  
Аарон с трудом отрывается от поцелуя, чтобы сказать:

— Я думаю, что если это окажется прощальным поцелуем, то я сброшу тебя с этой крыши.

— А потом и сам сбросишься?

— А как ты думаешь? — теперь усмехается Аарон и притягивает Джордана к более долгому поцелую.  
К поцелую, за которым они пропускают несколько падающих звезд.

Не то чтобы сейчас это имеет значение.

Не то чтобы сейчас вообще что-либо имеет значение.


End file.
